Many studies have been published showing that the Western method of moving bowels is problematic. The natural position for humans to move bowels is in a squatted position. This position opens up the pathways and results in smooth bowel movements. Western toilets cause humans to move bowels in an unnatural position that results is strained muscles and other issues. There have been many devices that attempt to remedy this problem by providing a more natural squatting position for bowel movements. However, these devices either require expensive new toilet fixtures or take up so much space they are unlikely to be used. These bulky units are a hassle to place and store around the toilet, or have stationary one-size-fits-all pedal heights that do not fit the needs of multiple household members. There has been a long felt need in the art of a simple, portable, storable fecal matter evacuation device.